


Persephone

by SherlockiansGetBored



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Acting, Actor John, Actor Sherlock, Alternate Universe - Not Related, F/M, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockiansGetBored/pseuds/SherlockiansGetBored
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is cast in the leading role of a new film 'Hades and Persephone'. He is introduced to a young actress named Molly Hooper who was cast as Persephone. As Hades and Persephone begin to fall in love through a complicated story of tricks and affairs, the story starts to repeat itself in Sherlock and Molly's real lives.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock arrived on set for the movie _Hades and Persephone_ with mixed feelings about the cast. He was familiar with some actors who he knew were good, but others, including the actress cast as Persephone, he had not even heard of. He was lucky to have landed the leading role of Hades with the help of his agent Anthea who also happened to be his brother Mycroft’s agent. Acting ran in the family. Sherlock and Mycroft’s parents had both been in the acting business, but neither of their careers had ever reached the level that Sherlock and Mycroft were at now.

“Sherlock!” A man with dusty blond hair waved across the set to greet him.

“Hello, John,” Sherlock said as they walked to meet halfway. Sherlock and John had been flatmates for 7 years and were very close friends. They first met through the only movie they starred in together – _Pirates_.

“I was afraid you weren’t going to make it,” John said.

“How could I miss this? It’s our first day of filming with one of the most famous producers in the business,” Sherlock said.

Charles Augustus Magnussen, the producer and director of the film, walked over when he realized that Sherlock had arrived.

“Mr. Holmes,” he said, offering his hand. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you face to face. I’m afraid that I have been too busy to personally meet all of the actors before today.”

“That’s no problem. I’m honored to finally be meeting you myself,” Sherlock said.

“Have you met your partner in this production Molly Hooper, yet?” asked Magnussen.

“I have not.” Sherlock looked around to see if he could spot her. There had only been a single read through of the script before today, and there had been little time for anyone to talk with each other then.

“She’s speaking with the screenwriter Ms. Hawkins at the moment, but I think it is best for you two to be familiar with each other before we begin filming.”

“I agree,” Sherlock said. He saw Molly talking with Ms. Hawkins off to the side of the room. He began to walk towards her when another actress walked through the doors. Sherlock could not help staring at the beautiful woman who had entered the room. He instantly recognized her as the famous actress and model Irene Adler.

“Mr. Holmes, I don’t believe we’ve properly met,” she said.

“No, we have not.” He was stunned by this woman’s beauty. He usually did not care for something as sentimental as being in a relationship, but that did not cut off his natural attraction to a woman. Before he could continue with the usual, “Please, call me Sherlock,” he realized that Ms. Adler was looking beside him with a slightly disgusted expression. Sherlock turned to see what she was looking at. Sherlock only then realized that John was still with him and practically drooling at the sight of the woman. “And I don’t believe you have met John Watson either.”

John snapped back to reality at the sound of his own name. “John Watson, hi,” he introduced himself.

“Pleasure,” Irene said casually before turning her attention back to Sherlock. “I’ve heard that you are a true professional when it comes to acting, Sherlock.”

“Thank you. I’ve heard similar things about you.”

“Well, I have to get ready for our first shoot. See you around?”

“I assume we will be seeing each other often,” Sherlock responded.

Irene made her way past Sherlock to her dressing room. Now that Molly was done talking with Janine Hawkins, she saw the opportunity to meet Sherlock Holmes, the actor who she had been dying to meet since the day she heard he had been cast as Hades.

“Hi!” she said cheerfully.

“Hello,” Sherlock said dully.

“I’m a huge fan,” Molly said. _Oops! That wasn’t what I meant to say. I was just going to introduce myself. Now he’s going to think I’m a stupid celebrity stalker. Just relax. You only said you’re a fan. Just stay calm. It’s only freaking Sherlock Holmes!_ “Sorry, I mean…I’ve seen all of your movies…I mean not all of them…I just mean that I enjoy your work.” _And I think you’re bloody gorgeous!_

“Thank you. You must be Molly Hooper.” _Great, she’s just an unprofessional amateur who’s only here hoping to meet her favorite celebrities. She’s going to ruin this film. She can barely form a sentence._

 _He knows my name!_ “Yes. I’m Persephone…I mean I’m playing Persephone! In the film. I’m not actually Persephone…obviously.” Throughout the entire disastrous conversation, Molly could feel her cheeks turning brighter and brighter shades of red. Before she could embarrass herself further, she muttered a goodbye and left to get a glass of water.

As soon as she was gone, John snorted with laughter. “Wow, what did you do to her? She looked like she was about to burst into tears.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Sherlock said defensively.

“Nothing, brother dear?” Mycroft was standing behind Sherlock and John.

“What are you doing here, Mycroft?” Sherlock asked angrily.

“I’m in this film, too, in case you’ve forgotten,” Mycroft answered. He was going to be playing Zeus.

Before a dispute broke out, Janine made an announcement to the entire cast. “You may or may not know that I am the screenwriter of this film. It is not always usual for the screenwriter to be on the set, but I want to be present through the entire production to help in any way that I can. Although I have not had the opportunity yet, I hope that soon I will have been able to meet each of you personally.”

“I’m sure that I do not need to introduce myself as the director of this film,” said Magnussen. “If everyone is ready, we can begin filming the first scene.” He had decided that for this movie it would be best to film each scene in order so that the story would feel as though it was actually happening as it was filmed from the actors’ points of view. It would be easy to do this for this production because all of the sets would be set up in one studio.


	2. Scene 1

In costume, Sherlock’s usually curly hair was straight and combed back. He wore an elaborate cloak of black with a shine that would reflect the red flames of the Underworld. Underneath the cloak, he wore a black shirt with flecks of red as dark as thick blood that reflected the bright lights on set. He also held a staff with a human skull on the tip.

Mycroft was the only other actor joining Sherlock in the first scene. He was wearing a white suit with a light blue tie.

Sherlock sat in a tall throne, and Mycroft would enter the scene after action was called.

“Quiet on the set,” said Magnussen. “Action!” 

* * *

Zeus entered his brother’s palace of the dead. He had been asked to meet Hades to discuss a favor concerning the god Apollo.

“How thoughtful of you to show up, Zeus,” said Hades.

“As you requested, Hades,” said Zeus with a fake smile.

“It is a shame that we do not see each other more often,” said Hades. “And I don’t think either of us has seen our brother Poseidon in years.”

“Don’t waste my time,” said Zeus. “Why am I here?”

“Well, you see, there seems to be a bit of a problem with Apollo’s son…what was his name again? Ask-ask…I know it was “Ask” something?”

“Asclepius,” Zeus sighed, impatiently.

“Yes, you see, Asclepius and I…We do not quite get along,” said Hades. “He won’t let people die. He is disturbing the balance between the living and the dead. He has become so skilled in medicine that he is practically bringing people back from the dead.”

“And what do you need me to do?” asked Zeus, already guessing the answer.

“I need you to kill him.”

* * *

“Cut!” yelled Magnussen after the third take of the scene. He called for everyone to take a break before continuing onto the next scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short. I may add to it later, but I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. There is much more to come.


End file.
